


Fic number #

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon verse, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, More tags as I write more stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of small stories . They all follow canon verse and have an established Destiel relationship in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

Dean ran a hand down his face. He was so tired. Driving for this long just wasn’t the same as it used to be. Of course, now he had something to come home to after a long hunt. 

If it wasn’t more than a ten hours drive, he always chose to drive directly back to the bunker instead of staying a night in a crappy motel room. He was too old for this now. Even Sam and Cas had moved on from hunting. They were alright with Dean still doing it though, as long as it was small hunts, like ghosts, and not too far way. It was all Dean had ever known his whole life and he still liked doing it.

He parked the car and nearly ran back into the bunker. God, he had missed this place. And Cas. Always Cas.

He nearly made Deaa crash to the floor, when he jumped into his arms and started peppering his face with small kisses. “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” he said in a hoarse voice, like he hadn’t used it for all the time Dean had been away.

Dean chuckled, slipping his arms around Cas. “Missed you too, babe,” he said, kissing the tip of his nose. “Alright, now let me go, I need to sleep.”

“No, never letting you go again.” Cas was smiling where he was leaning his head on Dean's shoulder, arms around his neck. “Missed you so much. Never letting you go again. ‘M love you.”

“Love you too, Cas. Come on, you can cuddle me while I sleep then.”

“Sounds good,” Cas said, turning his head to keep kissing Dean’s neck, not removing his hands nor mouth as they moved together through the bunker to Dean’s bedroom.

They walked past Sam on their way through the bunker’s library. 

“Hey, Sam.” Dean grinned sheepishly, maneuvering him and Cas around a table. “Back home again. I’m going to bed and taking Cas with me. See you in a few hours,” he said, grinning down at Cas, who didn’t seem to hear a thing. Sam looked weirdly at them, as if this was something new, even though it happened every time Dean came home.

Not long after, a door was shut down the hall, laughter and kisses exchanged. Cas couldn’t let Dean go again, tucking him down on the bed. It turned out, Dean didn’t need sleep as much as he thought. It could wait. Cas needed his full attention and Dean didn’t mind.


	2. #2

Dean knew everything about Castiel now. Castiel, the Angel turned human.

Dean knew that Cas woke up early, refusing to come out of bed until he was presented with a warm mug of black coffee, and that he loved to watch Dean cook, but wasn’t good in a kitchen himself. After a long hunt he was all for cuddling and whispered secrets between the sheets, but when they had the bunker all to themselves and nothing to do, he liked to see old movies and listen to Dean’s commentary and laughing at dumb jokes. He wasn’t much for sex, but didn’t mind it when Dean expressed the want.

Rather than sex, they, and Dean had needed a lot of time to get used to this, made love. They took care of each other and Cas was so earnest and caring that Dean was sure he could never love another.

He knew that after a day full of research, Cas liked to drink blueberry tea with Dean on the couch, and that Cas would get sunbrown from spending too much time outside, and Dean could outline every crinkle that Cas got from laughing, while Cas was a master of knowing whenever Dean had gotten a new freckle.

They loved each other and there was no one Dean would rather spend the rest of his life with, so why he was surprised when Castiel turned around to look at him one morning they had chosen to spend in bed, and asked Dean to marry him, was anyone’s guess. That morning would be their first and last time making love together as fiancées, and only two months later, when they had the ceremony, the elegant outfits and the guestlist all worked out, did they get married and tried out how good the bed was in the honeymoon suite they were currently staying in.

For once it was Dean who said I love you first, and for the rest of the evening, peppering a laughing Castiel in small kisses.

And two years later, you could still find Dean smiling when mentioning his husband or when Cas would smile at the waitresses noticing how their fingers were linked together, so that their rings clinked on the table. Dean knew everything about the love of his life, but he still wanted to learn more.


	3. #3

Cas placed a hand gently on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked up and put his hand over Cas’ when he was offered a small smile.

“You okay, babe?” he urged, locking eyes with Cas.

“Yeah, just fine, Dean. Simply tired,” he answered, sitting down next to Dean and immediately took a sip of Dean’s coffee, warming his hands on the mug.

“Well, why didn't you sleep when I told you to?” Dean asked, taking one of Cas’ hands in his own, loving how close he could be to him after Cas had been sick in bed for three days, sleeping and grumbling every time Dean came in to place some soup next to him.

“Well, I tried, but the bed seems empty.”

Cas placed his head down on the table, idly playing with Dean’s fingers.

“And you say that now when I’ve been offering to sleep with you for the last couple of days. C’mon, let’s go to sleep,” Dean said, when Cas yawned loudly.

Dean practically pulled Cas with him to their bedroom, Cas nearly falling asleep on his shoulder. In a few day, Cas would be better. Not grumpy, like-to-cuddle-under-seven-blankets Cas, because damn, Dean hadn’t even been sweating that much in Hell.

When Cas got into bed he fell asleep immediately. Dean had to first strip him down and then cover him up in a lot of blankets.

Dean had to steel himself for the warmth he was about to crawl into, but Cas was mumbling his name in his sleep, so it didn’t take long for Dean to crawl under the covers and pull his sick boyfriend close to him. He just hoped he didn’t get sick if Cas sneezed on him or something during the night.

Dean hated being sick, and Cas knew that, which was why it had taken him three days to ask for Dean to cuddle with him.

Cas mumbled something in his sleep, shuffling closer to Dean and fisting his hands in Dean’s shirt. Dean had really missed this.

Even though he tried being tough, and it had also taken him some time getting used to cuddling, he actually really liked it. He had tried denying to Sam that they cuddled at night, but then Sam had found them curled up on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms. It didn’t matter though. That was exactly where Dean wanted to be.


	4. #4

Castiel had never really understood humanity. He had never really had a reason to. Until Dean Winchester happened.

Dean was complicated, yet simple. Castiel wanted to learn everything there was to learn about him and that, inevitably, meant learning about humanity too.

He didn’t mind though. Humanity had always been kind of a mystery to him, even though he really longed to know about it. He was intrigued, if you could really say it that way.

Even though he had been there since the start of mankind, he didn’t have a reason to learn about it. Until Dean. Until he fell in love. Until he fell to the Earth, his wings burned and his grace lost. He still didn’t know anything about humanity, even if he had tried to learn in order to get closer to Dean. It hadn’t helped.

But now, years later, he finally felt like he had it under control. He finally felt like he knew something about humanity, that he had somehow uncovered a secret that had been long lost to him, a secret only revealed with the promise of true love.

When Dean had kissed him in his bedroom that night, a few days after he had been cured of the mark, it felt like everything was finally as it should be.

Castiel had fought off his spell with the rest of his grace, making him human. Now, even with the threat of the darkness waiting for them out there, Castiel had never felt as loved as he did now. It didn’t matter that maybe they could die tomorrow. What mattered was here and now.

Dean Winchester mattered. Casti- Cas mattered. He was Cas now. Human Cas, living in the bunker, boyfriend to Dean Winchester.

His Dean Winchester.

He would never get tired of saying that. He would never get tired of kissing said Dean Winchester, of holding him at night, of letting him cook dinner and pick which movie to watch, trying to catch him up on all the references he never understood. Cas loved that.

But most importantly, he loved humanity.

And humanity was Dean.


	5. #5

“Dean. I do find you very aesthetically pleasing, just so you know. Don’t worry about rejection, because there will be others.”

Castiel patted him pathetically on the hand he had splayed out on the bar disk in front of him. Sam was still sat in a booth in a far corner of the bar, and both he and Castiel had been witnesses to Dean blatantly flirting with a girl and then her looking grumpily at him and stomping her feet as she walked away.

Dean had just been sitting quietly, drinking his beer, and so Castiel had gone up to talk to him. When Dean had made no move to talk, Castiel drew out the now-vacant seat next to him and sat down.

“How’s your beer?” he asked cautiously, trying to strike up conversation. But then Dean turned around to face him, intent eyes and tight lips, clutching his beer in both hands.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” he asked, voice rising in what could only be hope.

Castiel just looked confused at him, unsure as to what he was asking about.

Dean tried again. “You really think that about me? You really find my, uhm, my look, pleasing?”

Dean wasn’t looking him in the eyes, but looking at everything else. Only when Cas quietly let out “Dean” did green eyes meet his.

“Of course. I have watched humanity for all my existence, and never have I seen a soul as bright as yours. And even if I didn’t have your soul to look at, I see what it is that women get attracted to. Your soul is shining through your eyes and even in your grumpy days, you look so wonderful. So of course I mean it, Dean. I will always mean it.”

Cas was looking at him so earnestly, that the words Dean felt rising in his throat was being choked down again.

He couldn’t say it. But he could feel it. In every bone of his body, it was tickling. So instead he lifted his hand off the bar and took a hold of Castiel’s warm palm.

Nothing special happened, but suddenly Dean felt so much more safe, so much more happy. Cas was looking at him like that and as they smiled softly to each other, Dean knew this was it. He didn’t need anybody else.

He had Cas.


	6. #6

He’s fast asleep, snoring softly when there’s the flutter of wings next to him. He doesn’t notice, not at first, and either way he’s gotten used to it. Just like the Angel next to him has gotten used to Dean never taking care of himself.

Once again, he’s asleep in his car when there’s a motel just down the road, and he’s less than a day away from the bunker. Castiel would like to fly him there, back to his own bed, the one Dean cherishes so much, but that would mean leaving Baby behind and Castiel knew he would never be forgiven for what it would take for Dean to bring her back to the bunker.

Castiel sighs lightly, gently touching Dean’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Dean,” he says, letting his hand fall down to the crook of Dean’s elbow, not even blinking when the other man starts and looks him up and down before smiling slowly.

“Cas,” he exhales, like it’s a part of him, like the name lives in his heart, and he reaches for him, clutching him in his arms as he breathes in the scent of his best friend. “God, I’ve missed you. I’m so glad you’re here,” he says, before pulling away and placing both his hands on Cas’ shoulder.

“Why are you here, anyway?” he asks.

“Uhm, I just… I could feel your longing and I just wanted to see you, I guess.”

“Right, that longing thing, you know, you can just ignore it if you want to, it’s…”

Dean fell silent when Cas gently cupped his face.

“Dean. In no universe would I ever ignore your feelings for me. They way you long for me, is much stronger than I for you, but the way I love you, is so much bigger than you can ever love me. So in some way, we are equals and that strengthens the bond we have. You need to know how much you mean to me, Dean, and I don’t need a reason to come to you and make…"

The rest of Cas’ sentence was cut short as warm lips carefully pressed against his, as if asking is this was okay.

And to tell Dean that this was okay, that yes, he could have this, he pulled Dean closer, loving the way Dean was tangling his hands in his hair.

Dean was pouring all of his feelings into the kiss and Cas was answering with all he had, the soft feeling of a car beneath him.


	7. #7

Cas had always enjoyed reading and writing. For millennia he had enjoyed sitting in the sun, reading that century’s biggest bestseller. He hadn’t been disappointed.

When he turned human, he had started writing a novel, and ever since he had met Dean Winchester he had kept a journal on him in his inner pocket, so that he could note down important and new things he noticed about Dean.

Like the way it seemed that there kept on coming more and more freckles on his nose, and how his right dimple, the only one really, had seemed to grow into his chin, just like a wrinkle. It didn’t make him look old, but it just kind of gave him something very endearing over him. 

After a while, after he had lost his grace to fight the monsters known as The Darkness, he had come to permanently live at the bunker. Newly human Cas, off to fight with his now human hands and heart. Dean didn’t like that idea at all.

So Cas researched, Dean killed the monsters, and Sam talked to people to get information or to help them get through the loss they had suffered. 

Dean had helped Cas move into his room, and after some time Cas had accumulated a number of things: a hideous Christmas sweater, an uneven number of shoes for some reason, and he had taken to borrowing Dean’s shirts; even the ones Dean didn’t give to him because they, as he said, ‘didn’t fit him anymore’, which Cas knew was a lie, because he had seen Dean wearing them multiple times after giving them away.

Cas had also started collecting books, classics mostly, and he now had a number of 29, which made him very happy.

The Winchester brothers had also gotten him an old typewriter, which he really liked to use, except for the fact that it was very noisy, and he therefore didn’t like to use it in the evening, when Sam went to bed early, or the mornings when Dean slept in. 

And right there on his bedside table lay a black leather bound notebook with a black pen stringed to the side. The notebook that held poems about constellations, about the world and the stars in Dean Winchester’s eyes.

Every night he wrote new observations down, and it wasn’t even like he was hiding his obvious staring or the book, so when Dean found it Cas simply smiled. 

And now the notebook spent every night beside Dean Winchester’s bed.

  
  



End file.
